lastonearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Last On Earth (Story)
The Last On Earth is the first story placed in The Last On Earth, taking place in 2013. 'Plot' In March 2013, SHIELD is found to be continuing their work on watching over the members of The Avengers, as Steve Rogers/Captain America has spent much time adapting to the modern world and being their protector. Tony Stark has also hired Bruce Banner and bought him a home and money for the "first few payments". Eventually, things begin to go bad. Captain America spotted a mysterious man in a cloak, as the Star Spangled Man followed him. This mysterious man revealed to be Kano, who thought Captain America was an Earthrealm Defender after a small fight. Kano then shouted to him that Outworld would be coming back, as he eventually disappeared. Captain America was confused, but knew he had to warn SHIELD about Outworld. Agent X, a SHIELD Agent, appeared to Steve Rogers to get the information Steve wanted SHIELD to have. Agent X also claimed SHIELD was already searching for him. In Asgard, Thor was standing in the outside area, observing a "tiny gap" in the sky. Meanwhile, the Red Skull (who was revealed to be sent to Asgard by the Terrasact during World War II) and Loki are seen in the same prison cell, as the Red Skull thinks of a way to escape. Loki says he does not want to cause anymore trouble, though the Red Skull eventually convinces him that there is a way they can "both" take over Earth (and potentially Asgard) as the Red Skull secretly takes a lock-breaker out of his pocket and uses it to open up the Cell Doors. Red Skull then whispers his plan to Loki while he leaves the doors shut to make thing seem normal. However, the two villains then notice multiple guards running through the halls, as Loki looks out the window and notices something odd and immediately tells the Red Skull, who opens the door and allow themselves to run outside. It appears that a majority of Asgard are outside, staring at the "tiny gap" in the sky that Thor was staring at, though it's now a huge crack in the sky. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the UNSC ship called the Spirit Of Fire came out of the crack and was heading toward Asgard and eventually crashed. Watching in horror, Thor and Odin quickly ran to the Spirit Of Fire as the Odinson searched on the inside of the ship, eventually finding Jerome-092 of the UNSC and the Spartan-II Program in Cyro-Sleep. Thor found a way to open the chamber, waking up Jerome-092, who appears angry at Thor. Jerome-092 punches Thor as the Odison hits the wall, as the two begin to briefly fight until Odin appears to them both. Jerome-092 introduces himself to the two Asgardians and eventually senses that something is wrong, sensing Loki and the Red Skull, though he only imagines them as two simple "un-fitting people" but lets it go, knowing he doesn't belong in Asgard. Thor begins to build concerns about if the same thing happened on Earth, as Odin allows them both to head to Earth. The Odinson and the Spartan enter the new Bi-Frost, but right as they're about to leave, Loki and the Red Skull immediately jump in, causing for Thor and Jerome-092 to be sent to a random place on Earth. Thor now has more concerns about Earth's fate. Back in Asgard, Odin heads over to his Trophey Room and notices a crack near the Infinity Gauntlet that was similar to the crack in the sky, as he gets more guards to keep an eye on the Trophey Room. Back on Earth, the Red Skull and Loki go into hiding, as they eventually meet Kano. Kano revealed to have heard of the events in New York with Loki's army, and as he is told Captain America isn't a Earthrealm Defender, he takes Loki and Red Skull to Outworld. Quan Chi serves as the ruler of Outworld, meaning that he already taken over Outworld. Elsewhere on Earth, the Autobots have discovered that NEST has been reactivated and that no actions from them or the Autobots themselves are allowed to take place until a new base is found. But something comes up that may eventually make the Autobots called for help. Elsewhere, Thor and Jerome-092 are contacted by Captain America, in which The Avengers are needed to assemble again at the SHIELD Hellcarrier. As Thor and Jerome-092 are waiting for a Helicopter (since the public cannot know of Jerome-092), Sektor and Cyrax suddenly appear out of a lake behind them, as they enter a fight. Eventually, the SHIELD Helicopter arrives, as Agent X is seen appearing on the ground in his battle armor, revealing himself to be Perseus, the son of Zeus. Perseus is able to defeat Sektor and Cyrax, as the two surrender and are taken to the SHIELD Hellcarrier. On the Hellcarrier, Nick Fury forms an invertvention with Sektor and Cyrax, as the two randomly then brake free of their imprisonment. Cyrax displays a slideshow of pictures of the Transformers, while Sektor explains that Nick Fury is required by Outworld to take them to the ocean in which the Decepticons are burried at. Nick Fury then takes the Hellcarrier to the Ocean and lets them jump into the water, as Sektor and Cyrax revive the Decepticons and take them to Outworld. Nick Fury looks in dispair, as he orders Perseus and other SHIELD Agents to find the Autobots. Thor and Jerome-092 stay on the Hellcarrier, though Jerome-092 expresses interest in helping out. In Africa, the mysterious Raiden appears to be watching over the animals, as he eventually receives visions of Armageddon again. Desperate for answers, he goes to The Elder Gods, and after calling them out, instead of being given verbal responses, he is given more visions, which include Captain America encountering Kano, Red Skull and Loki going to Outworld, and the Decepticons being revived. Raiden leaves The Elder Gods' Temple, and begins to desparately search for the Autobots, knowing they're the enemies of the Decepticons. When Raiden goes to America, he encounters Sonya and Johnny Cage, who are revealed to be in a relationship. Suddenly, the third incarnation of Sub-Zero appears to them, revealing that Outworld has been making plans following a "new leader". Raiden then speaks of his new visions, as the four join together to find the Autobots. Back in Outworld, Megatron begins to speak to the Red Skull, regarding plans to taking over Earth. Loki then suggests full invasion in multiple cities, forcing humans to be their slaves. Megatron partially agrees with the idea, but also claims Outworld will need to provide forces for the invasion. Red Skull agrees with the two, as he forces Quan Chi to provide an army of Outworld Soldiers for them, while Megatron will provide Decepticons. Megatron eventually notices that The Fallen and Sentinel Prime, who were also revived, are missing. Starscream not only notices Megatron looking for them, but notices a glowing crack on the ground. Back on Earth, Optimus and the other Autobots feel as if they are being watched, as Hawkeye and Black Widow stand in front of them and explain to them that they need their help. Raiden and the Earthrealm Defenders appear to them, revealing that they also need their help. Hawkeye finds that Raiden would steal the Autobots for himself, as he claims he will let them have the Autobots without a fight. Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor appear to them, as The Avengers battle The Earthrealm Defenders. During the fight, however, Jerome-092 appears and brakes up the fight by shooting a Lazer from a Spartan Lazer on the ground. Jerome-092 explains to Raiden of the Red Skull's plan, as both come to the conclusion that they're after the same enemy. Nick Fury also arrives to the scene, informing Optimus that the Decepticons were revived by Outworld, as the Autobots (Optimus, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Tospin, Roadbuster, and Rachet) agree to join them, despite having to break the rules of not going into action. Back at the SHIELD Hellcarrier, Bumblebee and Rachet go to Raiden, with Rachet speaking for Bumblebee about the Outworld Invasion two years ago, revealing that Sam Witwicky and Carly Spencer (the former owners of Bumblebee) were killed. Raiden explains the story, as it eventually causes Bumblebee to think of depressing thoughts, as Rachet tries his best to calm Bumblebee down. Meanwhile, Jerome-092 begins to feel depressed, knowing he was transported back in time. Nick Fury goes to the Spartan and explains his interest in making the Spartan the leader of the new team, though Jerome-092 immediately walks away. Captain America suggests that Nick Fury takes him to Washington DC for an inspiration that would lead him to making the agreement to become the leader. Elsewhere on the Hellcarrier, Johnny Cage expresses his worriness to Sonya, worrying that this situation may be much worse then the battle with just Outworld. Somewhere else on the Hellcarrier, Tony Stark is seen by Optimus Prime, as the two try to make theories on what Red Skull plans to do, eventually coming to the conclusion that they're going to invade Washington DC, with Stark knowing that his assistant and love interest, Pepper Potts, is in Washington DC. Tony Stark gets into his Iron Man suit and flies down to Washington DC, while Optimus warns Nick Fury. Jerome-092 gets into an Airplane and chases him, while Nick Fury gets in a Helicopter chase them both. In Washington DC, Kano walks around secretly, with a button that activates a bomb, as he eventually activates the bombs. The bombs cause an explosion, as it's revealed that they actually make portals for the Decepticons and Outworld forces to enter Earth through. Iron Man learns on the radio that the entire country is being invaded, while most of the forces are in Fort Wayne, Indiana. A week after the start of the Invasion, Jerome-092 is revealed to have been stuck in Washington DC, while Nick Fury's location is unknown. Jerome-092 eventually enters the Arlington National Cemetary, and is eventually joined by Nick Fury. Nick Fury mentions people important to America's history, such as John F. Kennedy, to motivate Jerome-092 into becoming the leader of the team, believing only he has the leadership knowledge that can stop the Red Skull. Jerome-092 eventually agrees to become the leader, as Iron Man appears to them in a SHIELD Helicopter. Back at the SHIELD Hellcarrier, The Avengers (excluding Iron Man), The Earthrealm Defenders, and the Autobots are out doing their own business, until the main Decepticons (Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, etc.) arrive and attack. They are also joined by multiple Tarkatans and Outworld's mainstream warriors (Scorpion, Sektor, Cyrax, Kano, Baraka, a revived Noob Saibot, and Goro). Suddenly, during the great battle, The Incredible Hulk appears and knocks Kano off the SHIELD Hellcarrier, as Kano shoots the Engine with his Lazer Eye. The SHIELD Hellcarrier begins to fall down, as it crashes into the same river that Sektor and Cyrax walked out of when they encountered Jerome-092 and Thor, as the area was revealed to be a neighborhood. The villains flew down to one side while the heroes flew to the other side of the neighborhood, as a battle was to begin, though no one knew where the Autobots and Decepticons had gone. As Iron Man and Jerome-092 enter the battlefield against Outworld Forces, Captain America encounted the Red Skull, while Thor encountered Loki. The two Avengers fought their enemies, discovering their origins of causing the invasion. In Outworld, it was revealed that the Transformers fell through the portal machine under water, as the Autobots fought the Decepticons in Outworld. Jerome-092 calls upon orders that are given to each group in order to succeed against their enemies, as they accept Jerome-092 being their leader. As the evil forces begin to die-off, Scorpion began a fight against Sub-Zero III, though Noob Saibot eventually interupts it and defeats Sub-Zero. Scorpion then rises in rage, for Noob Saibot taking his prey, as the two begin to fight each other. This battle, however, is ended much quicker by Jerome-092, who starts a final battle against the Red Skull himself, while the heroes are wounded or helping the wounded, while most of the villains have escaped or are dead. Loki suddenly uses a blast from a cannon to wound Jerome-092, though Raiden comes to Jerome-092's aid. Raiden, however, could not take entirely take the power of the Cosmic Cube. Right as Raiden is about to be finished, Jerome-092 begins to yell at the sky, calling upon The Elder Gods. The Elder Gods then suck the Red Skull and Loki from the ground through the clouds, as they're being taken to their own judgement, similar to how Shao Kahn was taken by The Elder Gods. When the fight seems as if it's over, the Autobots (all except Optimus) are see running and warn the other heroes to take cover, as Optimus Prime and Megatron suddenly appear, fighting each other. Eventually, Optimus defeats Megatron, though a blast is seen taking Megatron away that is not the same as The Elder Gods. Jerome-092 looks up into the sky, and believes that he now must accept his fate as being the "Spartan of the past", as the other heroes celebrate their victory. Eventually, Thor returns to Asgard, NEST is reactivated, The Avengers disassemble, and Jerome-092 becomes a member of SHIELD. Months later, as Perseus and Jerome-092 stand in the open, Perseus is asked if he was the "real perseus" and how he got to Earth. Perseus then notices a crack in the ground, similar to the one in Asgard, and says "Blame time." 'Continuity/Easter Eggs/etc.' *It is suggested that the events of LOE take place 10 months after the Avengers' battle against the Chituari in New York. *The "Tiny Gap" in Asgard Thor seen and the one Perseus noticed are both Cracks in Time, which were seen in Doctor Who. *In the originally planned film version, a post-credits scene was written, featuing the TARDIS appearing in the battlefield after the battle ended, with The Doctor (in his 11th Incarnation) peeking out, looking up in the sky, and saying "Thanks guys." Category:Series